My Sasuke
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: "Don't forget this… you will always be My Sasuke… forever and ever." One Shot. SasuIno. Hehe, I'm bad a t summaries but the story is better!


**Hehe, Hello again ! ANOTHER STORY… but instead I want this to be a one shot. I make too many stories that has more than one chapter don't I? So I have decoded to make something new!**

**Anyways, I do not own Naruto, or any characters with in the show.**

**Summary: "Sasuke, don't forget this… you will always be MY SASUKE… forever and ever." One-Shot. SasuIno!**

**Please Read and Review… if you do, I'll give you a cookie. And if I get lots of 'em, I might even consider making a sequel. ENJOY!**

**THIS STORY IS TOLD IN INO'S P.O.V!**

～'. ～

_My Sasuke. The handsome, cold hearted Uchiha. Why do I like him you ask? Well, just to let you know, I don't like Sasuke, I love him. I'm sure of it. Yes, he may not notice me, but soon he will. Yes, he's cold hearted and mysterious, but that's what I love about him._

_He isn't caught up on getting dates from girls. No, he always wanted revenge on his brother. It's stupid, I know. When we were younger, I use to tell him something everytime he brought up Itachi, "Sasuke, it's time to move on and forget about the past. There is more to life than revenge… Your whole live can't be all about killing Itachi, what will you do when you've killed him? You won't have anything to live for… Don't let Itachi take over your life, forget about him and focus on the future." Everytime I said that he would look down at the ground and pouted always replying, "No Ino, if I kill him, then he wouldn't take over my life. If he continues to exist, he'd continue to take control of it." I would hug him afterwards, and smile, sooner or later he would learn._

_But that was years ago._

Now, Sasuke is nothing but a scum. He never learnt from what I told him, instead, he betrayed the village and nearly killed all of us. Nothing will prevent me from feeling the pain he inflicted on everyone, he betrayed Kakashi-sensei. He betrayed Sakura. He betrayed Naruto. But most of all… he betrayed me.

After Sasuke left, no one was here to comfort me, no one to tell me that everything would be okay, no one to guide me through the painful days, but I was there. I was there to help Sakura and Naruto cope.

Even though I wasn't close to Naruto, I still cared. Sasuke hurt me too, he was my everything, so I felt Naruto's pain.

Sasuke left two years ago, but I was still dwelling on the past, not looking forward to the future. I now understand how Sasuke felt. Everything he had was taken from him, in just a single night. I guess, I still have a lot to learn, just like Sasuke…

Right now, I'm sitting on a park bench eating a riceball quietly. It was my break from my shift at the Flower Shop. It was passed down to me after my father died months after Sasuke left. Everything is wrong for me, I can't stop thinking about Sasuke and I feel really stupid. Everyone, even Sakura and Naruto has moved on, I was the only one that was still hurt, though, no one actually thought I was hurt. Everyone thought that I only hung around Sasuke because I wanted to annoy Sakura. But they were wrong. But not completely, I hung around Sasuke because I knew how I felt for him and I wanted him to know, but it's true, I also liked seeing Sakura annoyed. It was quite amusing.

I then felt a hand tap my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and saw Kiba, he was smirking at me, riding atop of Akamaru. I blushed in embarassment and silently cursed myself. I'm a ninja. A NINJA! Why couldn't I feel his prescence? Was it because everyone was getting stronger but her? I jumped once more as I saw him grin wider seeing the blush on my face.

"A-ano, Kiba-kun?" I flushed once more, there is no way that I could have possibly stuttered!

His grin widened and started chuckling, "Hmm, What's this? The great Yamanaka Ino just stuttered? What's happening to the world?" He joked and I giggled, Kiba always found a way to make my day. And, yes, even though I'm not completely over Sasuke, I'm dating Kiba. Something about him attracted me to him and we eventually became a couple. I smiled at the memory of our first date, it was the time when Kiba asked me to be his girlfriend. At first, everyone was uncomfortable about the news, but then they accepted it and learned to live with it.

"Shut up Kiba, I'm just surprised is all." I fiddled with my thumbs happily.

Kiba chuckled again and replied, "Hehe, Yeah I know, I'm just messing with you. Anyway, Tsunade-sama needs us to go to the Hokage Tower, probably another mission."

I tilted my head in confusion, "A mission? But, I never go on a mission with you, unless it included all of the rookies and team Gai…" I trailed off deep in thought.

He nodded at me and spoke, causing me to lose my trail of thought, "Eto, that's true. I wonder what it's about?" Kiba rubbed his chin before shaking his head making him snap out of his thoughts, "Let's go Ino-chan, the old granny will probably yell at us if we're late."

He took out his hand and offered it to me, I gladly complied and took it, getting up and jumping onto Akamaru eating my cold riceball.

～'. ～

As Kiba and I walked through the doors with Akamaru, we saw everyone was already there, the rookie nine, team Gai, and even the Sand Siblings. I looked over at Tsunade in curiousity.

"Ah, Kiba, Ino, so glad that you could make it." She nodded at us. Kiba and I nodded back to her, heading to our own team mates.

Tsunade began to speak after a few seconds, "I am sure that all of you very curious as to why all of you are here. And as you all know, after Pain's invasion just a couple of weaks ago, we need to keep most ninja inside the village rebuilding it and protecting it, but I am afraid that we are still in a war. A source told me that they spotted Uchiha Sasuke with three people near the wave country thinking of a way to make sure that this village no longer exists. And as very strong and loyal shinobi, I am assigning all fifteen of you in this mission to find the Uchiha and make sure he does nothing to harm this village. I will be putting each of you in a group of five or in other words, I will split all of you up into three groups. Each group will leave at different times. The mission starts in five days. Group 1 will be leaving early in the morning, Group 2 at noon and Group 3 in the evening. Discuss between your groups at what time your departure will be," Tsunade took a few breaths from her long speech before continuing, "Team 1's leader will be Temari. Her team will consist of Choji, Sai, Hinata and Naruto," After hearing Naruto's name, Hinata blushed and looked at the ground while I held back a giggle, I winked at her and she blushed even more causing me to actually giggle and Neji to glare at me, "Group 2's team leader will be Shikamaru, in his team, he has Shino, Neji, Sakura and Kankuro. Team 3's leader will be Gaara and the remaining people; Ino, Tenten, Lee and Kiba will be in his group." Tsunade finished and I smiled. Kiba was in my group and so was Tenten and Lee!

Tsunade huffed and told us to discuss when we were going to leave the village.

Temari spoke in behalf of Team 1, "On behalf of my team, I shall be speaking yada yada yada," She said in a monotone voice, "we have decided that we will be leaving the village at 6am." She finished, yawning as I sweatdropped. She acts way too much like Shika sometimes.

Shikamaru sighed, "Seeing that my team leaves at noon, we will definitely be leaving at 12pm." And with that said, he sat down on the ground and fell asleep. Typical Shika.

The two groups looked at me, Gaara, Tenten, Lee and Neji in curiousity. I looked at Gaara and he mouthed a time a me, I nodded and went over to Kiba and told him the time. Then I went over to Tenten and Lee making sure that the time Gaara chose was alright. They nodded and I smiled. I looked back at Gaara and nodded. He nodded back to me and looked at Tsunade-sama.

"6pm." He said simply.

Tsunade nodded and thought for a bit, "Those times are… good. But I expect you all to leave at exactly those times, if you leave even one minute late, I suggest that you get a move on, each of you will later on need eachother's help and we can't have a team late to save the day resulting in the whole team dying before their eyes." She grinned at us and started laughing seeing all of our terrified faces.

"HAHAHA, I was just kidding! Jeez, kids these days are way too serious," She laughed grabbing a bottle of sake and drinking from it, a few seconds later she put it down and pouted, "Gahh! The bottle is empty now!" She looked at us and frowned, "Well? What are you all still doing here? Shoo! Go out and train or something, just let me drink some sake!"

And with that we all walked out sweatdropping. How the hell did she even become hokage? I sighed and walked over to Kiba, asking him to train with me.

～'. ～

Well, today is the day! It's the day that we're all leaving for a mission. I was excited, so I woke up at 4am and got dressed, by 5:00, I headed to Hinata's house. We aren't that close, but we're still friends.

I knocked on the door and it opened revealing Neji, "Yamanka? What do you want?" He asked me smugly. I glared at him and spoke in my isn't-it-obvious tone of voice, "I'm here to see Hinata-chan."

"Hn" He glared at me before moving out of the way and letting me in, "Her room is in the third floor, last room to the right."

I nodded as a sign to say thank you, he left and headed towards the place that seemed to be the kitchen. I looked around wondering how the Hyuuga's were able to pay for the house, but then again, they are really rich and one of the most known clans here in the leaf village.

I walked over to the stairs in amazement, everything was white, neat, clean and just plain pretty! I smiled, someday, I want to own a place like this. I walked up until I got to the third floor and turned right. And to my surprise, there was an elevator, I slapped myself on the head and my stupidity, I just wasted time walking up the stairs when I could have taken the elevator!

I sighed and quickly straightened myself out as I saw the last bedroom, I cleared my throat and stood up straight. I knocked on Hinata's door and it opened showing a fully dressed Hinata with her backpack in her hand.

"O-Ohayo Ino-chan, i-is there anything in particular that you wanted?" The pale girl looked at her shyly. No one really came to the house and visited her.

"Hehe, Hi there Hinata-chan! I just wanted to wish you goodluck on the mission!" I smiled at her.

She smiled back and asked me to come inside her room and help her pack everything she needed. The time went by quickly and an alarm clock went off.

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!

It was 5:45, the time Hinata was going to leave to go to her mission.

"Ah, well, the time went by pretty fast didn't it Hinata-chan? Hehe, let's go, you wouldn't want to be late would you?" I smiled getting off her bed.

"Yeah, it did didn't it? Well then, let's go!" Hinata cheered happily and grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me out of the room with her.

After about seven to eight minutes, we arrived at the gates to see Temari, Naruto and Sai. I nudged Hinata and she looked at me. I motioned over to Naruto and she blushed pushing me to the side a little. I giggled and was about to say something until Choji ran past them yelling to them, telling them that he has arrived.

Hinata giggled and ran ahead, but not before saying thank you to me for a wonderful time. I grinned at her and said, "You too Hinata-chan! Thanks! Oh, and GOOD LUCK!" I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back mumbling a 'good luck to you too Ino-chan.'

Hinata's hair wasn't short anymore, it was now all the way up to her bottom. She's also a lot stronger. She mastered a lot of Hyuuga things and more, she is now said to be equal to Neji, but she can do something Neji can't, Hinata, along with me and Sakura learnt medical ninjutsu. We all felt useless in our teams because we weren't as good as the guys, so we asked Tsunade-sama to train us.

I grinned at seeing all of them at the gates, I yelled out to them, "GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!" They grinned at me and waved while Temari said the same to me, with that, they left Konoha in search for Sasuke.

I grinned and walked to the park, after a few weeks, almost all of Konoha has been rebuilt and it looks as good as ever. At the park, I decided to go look at all the flowers there were on the grass. There was a cosmos, pansy, rose, lily and many more.

I laid down on my back staring at the redish-blue sky, falling peacefully to sleep with the wind in my face.

～'.～

When I woke up, I saw the streets filled with villagers of many ages. I noticed that I was still on the ground in the park, surrounded by all the different flowers. I smiled and went to the flower shop, I was going to work there to pass the time.

After my father's death, I hired some people to have shifts in the shop. For the rest of the times I go on missions, I ask one of my close friend and employees to take my shifts for me, and of course, I needed to pay her double.

I went to the flower shop to see that it was already open and under the care of my close friend and employee, Tsukia. I smiled at her and asked her why she was already here.

"Oh silly Ino! It's already almost 11 o'clock!" She grinned at me and pointed it the clock, it read 10:47.

I grinned, scratching my neck, "Hehe, sorry, I didn't notice. I sort of fell asleep in the park this morning." I laughed.

She smiled at me, "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to prepare for today's upcoming mission?"

"Well, I had nothing to do so I decided to come here and work abit." I grinned cheesily and took a yellow apron from a drawer and quickly putting it on and got a water spray thingy to spray the plants with.

"Hehe, thanks for the help Ino!" She hugged me and pulled away making some flower arrangements and displaying it in the shop.

After about 10 minutes some random old lady came in and looked at me and Tsukia, "Excuse Miss Yamanaka and Miss uhh,"

"Uhm, just call me Tsukia, there's no need for formalities." Tsukia grinned and looked at the old lady.

"Oh, alright then, Miss Ino, Miss Tsukia, which is your best flower arrangement you have here? It's my daughter's 12th birthday tomorrow and it's also the day she's finally becoming a Genin!" The lady exclaimed proudly.

I smiled at her and pointed at the flower bouquet that Tsukia had made about 13 minutes ago. She nodded and bought the flowers happily.

After that, nothing eventful happened in the shop, and it was time for me to go leave and say goodbye to my fellow friends that are going on the mission.

In fifteen minutes, I arrived at the gates and saw the whole team there. I ran up to Shikamaru and hugged him from behind, "Hey Shika! Good Luck!" I giggled.

Shikamaru groaned and mumbled a 'troublesome', "Thanks Ino, good luck on yours too." He said before shrugging her off him. I pouted a bit before turning to Sakura.

"Hey there forehead! GOOD LUCK!" I hugged her and grinned making Sakura laugh. "You too Ino-pig, good luck!" We grinned at each other and started laughing after a few seconds.

I looked over to Shino, Neji and Kankuro and nodded at them.

～'.～

It had been three days since their mission started. I was sitting down on a log staring at the campfire. I am now currently doing my shift and bored as ever. I thought about everyhting that has happened in my life. How I found Sakura crying, when Sakura ended our friendship, when we graduated from the academy, my first real mission, the chunin exams, Sasuke running away… I held back tears as I continued thinking about more things. I thought about what happened after he ran away, how everyone including me was affected by it someway, how Hinata, Sakura and I thought that we were weak so we asked Tsunade-sama to train us, the Akatsuki capturing the bijuus, Asuma-sensei's death… I stopped thinking as tears flew out from my eyes. I sobbed quietly, until I felt someone's prescence, _his _prescence. I quickly wiped the tears away and took a kunai out.

I stood up and walked toward where the rustling came from, I looked back at Kiba's, Akamaru's, Gaara's, Tenten's and Lee's sleeping figures before leaping into the forest.

My heart was pounding as I walked through the forest listening quietly, making sure that no one else was there. I heard a ruslting next to her, I jumped and went to a fighting stance, only to find a bunny next to me. I smiled and relaxed, turning around to go back to the open clearing, it was only a bunny, but I could've sworn that when I was on her watch, I could feel _his _prescence close by. As I turned around, I saw _him, _I saw the person that hurt everyone and almost killed us all. I was shocked. I couldn't move, I feel like I'm paralysed.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" I said quietly, slightly shaking.

"Hn. Yamanaka, what are you doing here?" He asked me coldly, glaring into my eyes.

I shivered at his voice. This isn't the Sasuke I once knew. The Sasuke I once loved. I didn't answer him, instead, I looked at the ground, still in shock.

Sasuke continued speaking, "If you people that call yourself shinobi think that you can stop me and bring me back to Konoha, then, then they're wrong. No one will be able to stop me, not Sakura, not Kakashi-sensei and not even Naruto will even be able to stop me." He hissed at me and I once again shivered. Never in my life have I been this vulnerable, usually I would retort something back, but not now, right now I can't.

"I don't even understand why they would send a pathetic, useless kunoichi to come and get me, they'll do nothing but get in the way of others!" Sasuke spat at me and I snapped, tears started flowing from my eyes. I can usually tolerate things that people call me, but when some one calls me pathetic or useless, I can't take it, I'd do anything to see them die.

And that's what I tried to do. I wanted to see Uchiha Sasuke die.

I ran at him, building chakra at my fist so that my punch would be stronger, Sasuke easily caught my hand and twisted my arm. I groaned at the pain. Then suddenly, I felt something connect with my stomach. It was Sasuke's foot. I flew back to a tree and it broke, I coughed out blood and stood up getting numerous kunais. I threw them at Sasuke and he quickly dodged them, but one hit him and he groaned, giving me time to heal the wound that was on my back from hitting the tree.

I looked at Sasuke and my eyes softened, "Sasuke-kun, why? You've changed… You aren't the Sasuke I knew and loved! The Sasuke I knew wouldn't do bad things, he wouldn't let revenge take over his life and he sure as hell didn't want a snake bastard to control it! You promised me Sasuke! You killed Itachi, you got what you wanted! You promised me… that when you've fulfilled your goal, then you would come back to me. Please Sasuke, remember what I always told you as a kid, come back to me… come back to us."

Sasuke growled coming at me with a ball of lightning in his hand. I squinted my eyes, what was that technique? I asked myself. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled and the ball came into contact with stomach and I let out a loud cry, passing out.

～'.～

I woke up and found myseld in a dark, cold cave. I tried to get up and groaned, remembering everything that happened. I looked down at my stomach and found it wrapped in bandages. I looked around to see a campfire in the middle of a cave, and Sasuke staring at me. I blushed and looked away, "S-sasuke? Why? Why did you help me? You could have just let me be and let me die there…?" I was confused, why would someone like him save her from death?

Sasuke sighed and walked over to her, kneeling next to her, "Because Ino, I thought about what you said, and after that, I couldn't just leave you there to die. I remember the time when you were the only thing I had left, and you always comforted me and helped me. I liked it when it was like that. But then, I did exactly what you told me not to, I let Itachi control my life, filling it with hate and I pushed you aside like you were nothing, then I ran away and killed Itachi. And now I realise that these years with out you were horrible. I miss you Ino, I miss your comfort, I miss our closeness and I… I'm just really sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me." Sasuke held onto my hand looked down at me. I could tell that he was being honest.

I sat up and quickly hugged him, tears, once again flowing from my eyes. He hugged me back and burried his head in my neck. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back and got up, offfering me hand. I took it and as I got up I hugged him again, and again, he hugged me back rubbing my back.

Sasuke pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes and did something that I didn't expect.

Sasuke kissed me. His lips were soft against mine, the kiss was gentle and passionate, I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sasuke's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I played with his hair and pulled back. I smiled at him. Sasuke smirked and let go of me, "Ino, your group's already looking for you now. I don't think you should keep them waiting."

I got sad, "Uhm, okay… but Sasuke, what about you?"

He smiled at me and hugged me again, whispering into my ear, "I'll come back to you when the time is right. But right now, go on with your life."

I looked at the ground and nodded at him. Sasuke made a handsign and I waited for a few seconds before he pointed, "Your team is there, they're half a mile from here."

I looked at Sasuke and nodded at him again, "Bye Sasuke… I love you." I whispered walking to the direction he pointed to.

When I walked a few steps, I stopped and ran back to Sasuke, giving him a small peck on the lips. He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. As I pulled away I whispered something his ear, "_Sasuke, don't forget this… you will always be MY SASUKE… forever and ever."_

I waved goodbye to the smiling figure, to _My Sasuke._


End file.
